Hope Rewrite
by Storm Veradea
Summary: BloodClan has won, driving out the remaining cats of the Clans. Sandstorm grieves for the loss of her mate, seeing no hope for the Clans future. That is until a stranger appears in the mist. Who is this cat? Is he willing to help? And why does he seem so familiar to Sandstorm? Read and Review please.


**Okay, I have been meaning to do this for a while. This is a rewrite for Hope. For right now, the old version is still up and has 28 reviews. I'm hoping this one has more.**

**Full summary: **

BloodClan has won, driving out the remaining cats of the Clans. Sandstorm grieves for the loss of her mate, seeing no hope for the Clans future. That is until a stranger appears in the mist. Who is this cat? Is he willing to help? And why does he seem so familiar to Sandstorm?

**Okay, in this fic both Whitestorm and Bone have survived. **

**BloodClan**

Leader:

Scourge-small black cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Bone-Large black and white tom

Warriors(only naming a few):

Poppy-pure black cat with blue eyes

Dawn-Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Timber-large brown tom

Clan cats left after the battle:

Graystripe-large gray tom

Whitestorm-Large snow white cat

Ravenpaw-black tom

Sandstorm-ginger she-cat

Mistyfoot-large sleek, slender well-muscled blue-gray she-cat

Leopardstar-usually spotted she-cat

Bramblepaw-dark tabby tom

Tawnypaw-slender, mottled, tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelkit-tortoiseshell she-cat

Rainkit-dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootkit-pale gray tom

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat

Willowpelt-slender, very pale, silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Tallstar-black and white tom with a long tail

Onewhisker-small, lithe, mottled light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cat's outside of the clans:

Flame-Large ginger tom

Prologue

Sandstorm raised her head, disbelieving what her eyes saw. Laying there in front of all the clans was the body of her beloved mate, Firestar. His bright ginger pelt was stained crimson, blood seeped from the deep wounds that his flank and neck bore. Her beloved Firestar, gone. His eyes stared blankly up at the sky, the stars reflecting in them. All nine of his lives, wasted. Ripped away from his body as if they were a tuft of fur. He had only been leader for a few moons.

"Kill the survivors" Scourge's cold, cruel voice jolted her back to reality. The small black tom stood a few foxlenghs away, his tail swishing back and fourth behind him.

She stole a quick glance around, taking in what was going on. Only a few Clan cats remained alive, against Bloodclan they were nothing. Next thing she knew, a cat was nudging her side. She turned her head to see Graystripe.

"Let's gather the rest of the clans and run… Firestar may be dead but we can't give up hope…" The gray tom meowed, just loud enough for her to hear.

She nodded absently, not knowing what else to do. Firestar was gone, she had never felt so lost.

Graystripe gathered the others while she stood there, shaking. The ones that were left were Onewhisker, Tallstar, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Mistyfoot, Ravenpaw, Willowpelt, and Whitestorm. Not many but at least it was better than none.

"We need to get Speckletail and the kits" Willowpelt pointed out as the sprinted through trees, Bloodclan at their heels. The silvery gray she-cat's meow was filled with worry for her kits. They burst through camp so fast that Speckletail jumped in fright. The old she-cat's fur stood on end but then laid flat as she saw who it was.

"What happened?" She questioned, her head turned to her side. She had noticed who was with them.

Sandstorm's eyes glanced at the ground, they were small pools of grief. "BloodClan have won, Firestar is dead..."

Speckletail let out a gasp. "No... It's can't be..." She cried. The old she-cat remembered the young leader, who used to be a kittypet. He had saved the Clan many times. He couldn't be gone.

Behind her, three little heads popped out of the nursery. It was Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit. The only three kits left in the Clan. Sorrelkit, the bravest, bounded up to Sandstorm. "Did you win!" She squeaked, bouncing with energy.

Sandstorm shook her head. "We are all that is left. We must leave before they kill us too. Firestar can't have died for nothing." Sandstorm looked at the kit, who was now shaking with fear. She laid her tail upon her as if to calm her down. "Come on," She whispered, "Let's go."

Sandstorm and Graystripe lead them out of the forest, avoiding the patrolling Bloodclan cats.

"Maybe... one day we will drive them out..." Ravenpaw swallowed, he had lost his own friend in the battle. Barley was old but he went down with a fight.

"That's impossible... clearly impossible..." Sandstorm shook her head, giving up. There was no way they could win.

**Okay, prologue finished. How is the rewrite coming?**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts**

**~Storm, a leader of FoxClan~**


End file.
